Just a Little Movie Date
by LittleMissFanboy
Summary: 'An idea came to him to make this movie a little more entertaining for the bored Brit. "Hey, try not to moan too loud."' Rated for USUK smut.


**Title: Just a Little Movie Date**

**Pairing: America X England**

**Warnings: Yaoi and sexual content, hurr hurr xDD**

**A/N: It feels good to be writing again especially since I'm on Spring Break xD So trying to be productive, I was thinking, 'Why not write some yaoi?' and that's just what I did. This is also my first Hetalia fanfic I've ever written (throws confetti in the air), so the characters might seem a little OOC ^^;; I'm still working on that. I tried my best not for them to be, though. Anyway, I hope you do like it :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. But I would lock some of them in my closet happily xD**

As the meeting was coming for a close that day, England was thinking about heading back to his hotel, make a nice cup of Earl Gray, and just relax for the night.

America had another idea.

He took his signature bomber jacket off his seat as he stood up and caught sight of the smaller British man across the long meeting table. The blond saw this as an opportunity to spend some time with the other, seeing as they hardly saw each other the pass month or so with work keeping the pretty busy.

"Hey, England!", the American greeted as he walked up to him.

"What do you want, America?", he asked, putting some paper away in his briefcase.

"We should do something together!", Alfred smiled his signature grin, "Ya know, hang out."

"Not tonight, I'm alittle-", England started to refuse when the young American spoke up.

"Great! Let's go!" He grabbed the other's wrist and started to drag him out of the meeting room. They made a quick stop at one of the bathrooms in the building, so America could change into a more comfortable t-shirt. He then placed the white dress shirt and tie into his own suitcase when he was done. The other was thinking about leaving him as he changed, but decided that would be very rude of him to do, so the older blond just waited.

"Finally out of that monkey suit!", America laughed loudly as they went downstairs in an elevator to get to the lobby.

"I see don't see why you don't like wearing suits.", England commented, "I find them perfectly comfortable."

"That's probably because you're an old man.", the younger blonde teased as they walked out the front entrance. He grabbed the blonde's hand again as they joined the crowds outside. America had seem to lose his hearing since he didn't seem to hear the older blonde's objections as they made their way to the closest movie theatre he knew about. Within a few minutes, England gave up trying to get America to release him to go the other way to his hotel.

Instead, he decided to hold his hand and pout the rest of the way. It's not that Arthur liked holding his hand or anything, it's just that the crowd was pretty thick and the Englishman didn't want to get lost in a city he didn't really know that well. He still wasn't used to how America can be affectionate in public, even though they've been going out for a few months now. He was still in the mindset to always make excuses whenever he has any contact with the American. It was just a short five minute walk to find one in the big city. They then joined the somewhat fast moving line. The younger of the two looked over their choices, forgetting to look at the listing that morning.

"Whatcha want to watch, Iggy?", America asked him.

"Don't call me that." He hissed and then added with a softer tone, "And it doesn't matter to me." He didn't even want to go to the movies in the first place.

"Ok, well, the movie that's starting soon is a kid's film, so that cool?" the blond asked, actually planning on watching it before. He always found cartoons entertaining to watch, gave you break from the stressfulness of reality some times.

"Whatever, it's fine with me." England saw that the sooner the movie started, the sooner he can just go and relax in peace. They stepped up to one of the glass windows to get their tickets once it was their turn, which the American paid for. Once they were handed their own ticket, the couple made their way to a pair of double glass doors to enter the giant lobby of the movie theater. There were just a handful of people inside, getting their refreshments before they head to their own movie.

England looked down to the little ticket stub in his hand, seeing that the movie was in auditorium eight. He looked up to the T.V. screen that informed him where each one was, finding out they had to start heading toward their right. Just as he was about to go to there, America pulled him forward to the concession stand where he ordered two large buckets of popcorn with extra butter, five boxes of different candy, a large coke for himself, and a small coke at England's request. He was about to get even more snacks, but Arthur stopped him, saying that he was going to get a heart attack. To which the other blond retorted that at least he wasn't a twig. This earned him a hit on the head. Seeing as they finished ordering, the girl behind the counter hurriedly got their order together, starting to place it all on a tray to help them carry it all.

"What makes you think I even what to see this movie with you?", England asked, still a little tweaked that he was teased about his smaller size.

"Well, with work and stuff, we hardly see each other, so I miss you. And I was hoping you wanted to hang out since we've hadn't been on a date for awhile, you know?" He smiled to him as he gave the girl money for the mountain of food. England's eyes widen a little to this before looking away.

"Well, I've missed you too…" he said, trying not to blush at his words. America grinned big, grabbing the treats he just bought and wrapping one arm around the other. England helped by grabbing one of the two buckets that he bought, so the American wouldn't spill everything.

When they finally got into the auditorium, the previews had already started and the lights had dimmed, making it a little hard to make their way up the steps. To avoid tripping on the stairs, they settled on sitting in the third row to the front. The two then quickly made their way toward the middle and sat down in their seats.

As they settled in, the opening of the movie just started. The colorful birds danced and sang an upbeat tune as they flew across the giant movie screen. It then turned its attention to a little cute bird that was watching from an opening in a very tall, jungle tree.

'Might as well get comfortable, I'm not leaving anytime soon…", Arthur thought to himself as he sat back into his chair. His attention that turned to the bucket of popcorn on his lap and then to America, who was munching a little too loud on his own. The smaller blond popped one into his mouth, not wanting to waste it even if it wasn't his money that bought it. His face twisted from the taste, finding it was a little too buttery and salty for his liking. 'How can he eat this?'

Soon after thirty minutes, it didn't take long for the American to finished his giant bucket and was about to get up and get a refill when England pulled him back down by his jacket. Alfred looked at him with a questioning expression and then noticed that another bucket full of popcorn was being pushed in his face by a bored British man. The blond smiled before taking a handful and turning his attention back to screen.

A little after another twenty minute or so, America glanced over to England, noticing how bored the other looked like. Then an idea came to him to make this movie a little more entertaining for the other one. He looked toward the movie again, deciding he can miss a couple minutes or so. Instead of going to for the food again, his hand _"accidently"_ slipped in England's pants and grabbed a hold on him. The smaller blond man jumped a little at the sudden contact and his face started to turn beet red.

"You missed the popcorn bucket, you git." Arthur gritted through his teeth and glared toward Alfred after the shock set in.

"I wasn't going for the popcorn." he smiled, teasing laced in his voice. His other hand was working to undo the other man's belt to give him a little more room.

"Bloody Hell, we're in a theatre…" the blond then quickly added, "Watching a _kid's movie_ for fuck's sake." This was not gentlemanly at all…

"Then try not to moan too loud." The other laughed and his hand started to stoke him up and down slowly. England had half a mind to push America off and tell him to wait till they get somewhere there more private, but pleasure started to take over his common sense. A 'What they didn't know, won't hurt them' mentality took over his mind as he felt it starting to build inside him. England's hand squeezed the cushion he was sitting on. His face was starting to get redder and redder.

"You're an arse…" he insulted as he tried to bite back a moan. As his pace quickened, it was starting to get harder to not make noise. America started to kiss the other's neck, leaving a couple little marks which will cause him to get scolded by Arthur over later.

"_Nngh-_" England let one breathy sigh escape and tilt his head back as he felt the other's tongue on his skin. His eyes widened and quickly glanced around to see if any of the moviegoers heard him. To his relief, no one did as the majority was still watching the giant screen in amusement.

"F-faster…" he moaned quietly into the other's ear. He was so close, just a little more. America happily complied with his request, his hand gradually getting faster. Pre cum started to ooze out of his tip as he was nearing his climax. Just before the older blond released into his lover's hand, he caught himself quickly with a handful of napkins that he had put in the cup holder next to him which saved for an even messier clean up.

England was breathing hard, starting to calm down from what just happed. He looked around to see if he had gotten anything dirty and, to his relief, saw that he caught most of it, just a little got on his khaki pants. As he quickly cleaned up with the few napkins he had left since he used most of them from before, he glanced at America, who went back to watching the movie as if nothing had happened. But the blonde did see the very noticeable tent in the other's pants. He could have just continued to watch the movie as well and just wait to get to the hotel to continue it in privacy, but each minute was torturous to the British man. It has been awhile since they did anything like that. He ran his hand through his blond hair and let out a deep sigh, still not thinking clearly from what they just did.

"Fuck this." He hissed to himself as he stood up and dragged the American from his seat out of the movie.

"Hey, what the hell? I wanna see if that bird learns to fly!"

He ignored the complaints coming from the younger blond and continued to pull him to the nearest bathroom. He also ignored the weird looks they got from those that notice them leave the movie in such a hurry. As soon as they got in, England pushed America against the wall and started to kiss him roughly on the lips, their tongues dancing with each other. The American's mouth tasted strongly of sugary products and overly buttered popcorn. Alfred parted their mouths to start running kisses along the older blonde's jaw. They then clumsily made their way to the big stall against the wall with their lips connecting again, just in case someone where to come in.

As soon as America locked the stall door, he slid his bomber jacket off and put it on the hook on the black door. Then England worked to remove the other's belt and unzipped his pants. Alfred let out a sigh of relief as his erection was finally freed from the tightness of his pants. As Arthur was working on his pants, the younger blond helped remove his jacket from his shoulders and discarded it on the floor in a hurry. They need to be in a rush, lest someone come in and walk in on that. Now that would be embarrassing and maybe a little scarring depending on who decides to use the bathroom at the time.

His hand then made its way under the older blonde's white button-up shirt, feeling all over his skin, and started to nip at the other's neck again.

"Better not leave any marks, git." England whispered.

America laughed a little as he thought about before, "A little too late for that, Iggy."

"Wank-_aah!_" His insult was lost as the blond pinched one of his nipples, enticing a moan to come from him. One of the American's hands made its way down to his belt and started to undo it again.

Once his pants and boxers fell down to his ankles, he asked, "I don't think you have any lube on you, huh?" This earned him a shake of the head.

So the younger blond placed two fingers to the other's mouth and England started to coat the fingers with his saliva. They'd just have to improvise for the time being. At the sight of him sucking off his fingers, the American was getting more and more turned on. When America thought that was slick enough, he took them out.

The Brit then turned around to position himself against the wall before the darker blond slipped his first finger in and moving it around. He waited a few seconds before he put another finger in causing the other to squirm a little from the discomfort. America captured his lips again, slipping his tongue in, and started to play with his nipples again. When he felt England started to relax, he added a third finger and moved them in and out as he tried to stretch him a little more. The darker blond tried to feel around for that one spot, it didn't take long till he realized he found it when other broke from the kiss to let out a loud gasp.

"_Oh, nngh-!_", England moaned breathily, "Ah! Do that again, Alfred." So he did, hitting that one spot again a few more times before he took the fingers out. This got him a little whiny noise from the one under him.

America then positioned himself at the Brit's entrance before asking, "You ready?"

The older blond nodded his head before he felt he was being filled. He heard America let out a long moan as he slipped himself in, enjoying the feeling. Once he was all the way in, he stopped, making sure that the other was ok with him to start moving. England shifted uncomfortable underneath the bigger blond, getting used to the feeling before he gave him the ok to move again. The American started to pull out and then slammed back in when he was almost all the way out.

He repeated this over and over again, creating an even pace, and kissing around his shoulders, neck, and whatever piece of skin he could get his lips on. The sounds of skin slapping and lusty moans and gasps were echoing around the bathroom. America was trying his best to find the other's sweet spot again and found it after a couple of thrusts.

"_Ah…Ahh!_", England moaned lustfully as he felt his prostate being hit again, "Harder… _Ah!_ Oh, God, faster!" America gladly complied with the command and started to go faster and harder with each of his thrust.

"_Nngh_, so close…", he whispered more to himself. The younger blond grabbed the other's erection into his hand and stoked him up and down with the same pace he was going at.

"I-I'm about to c-cum." He heard England whispered, his face very flushed with color. America worked even faster, also approaching his own climax. It didn't take long after that for England to cum hard into the darker blonde's hand. America felt it get tight around his throbbing erection which caused him to cum as well. He rode out his climax a few more times before he pulled all the way out. The two collapse onto the floor. Both were too tired to care that they were still in the bathroom. The two just sat there, breath heavily and whipping some of the sweat off with their own sleeves. America wrapped one of his arms around the older blond and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

'_Maybe going to the movies wasn't a waste…'_, England thought a little happily as he wrapped his arm around the American's chest.

After cleaning up what they could with the toilet paper in the stall and putting their pants back on, they headed out the bathroom. They headed back down the big hallway to see if they could catch the ending of the movie. They then noticed that a crowd was walking out the auditorium where it was, figuring that it just finished while they were messing around in the bathroom. The two lovers walked amongst the crowd that was leaving.

"We're lucky no one walked in on us.", England commented quietly as they made their way to the lobby again.

"Yeah, no kidding. Maybe we went into the unpopular bathroom.", America answered back, hooking his arm around the other's shoulders and kissing his cheek, much to the shorter man's embarrassment.

"That sounds idiotic." America was about to retort something back when another conversation caught their ear.

"Hey, what took you so long to get back from the bathroom anyway?" a teenage girl with brown hair in front of them asked the black haired boy she was walking with.

"Yeah, were you taking a dump or something?", another girl with black hair added.

"No!", the boy defended, "I had to go to the other side of this place to find a bathroom."

"Idiot, there's one on this side too. It's, like, right there." She motioned her hand lazily behind her, not even turning to look behind.

"I know that, but when I was about to go in, it felt… weird.", He finished lamely, and then added, "And heard some kinds of noises."

"Dude, it's just a bathroom, just take a leak and get out.", The brunette girl said bluntly.

"That's not what I meant! How do I explain this… You guys remember those two that ran out of the movie?" The two nodded. "Well, I think they might have left to _do it_ in that bathroom."

"I doubt that."

"Dude, that sounds _hot_.", The other girl laughed.

"You're a pervert." He glared at her, but when back to explaining, "I don't know, I just had this weird feeling if I continued to go in, I would wished I hadn't."

Unbeknownst to the three friends of the blushing American and very embarrassed and a little pissed off British man right behind them. Luckily for the two of them, the other group didn't notice as they quickened their pace and they tried to get as far away from the theatre as they can.

**A/N: Man, after writing this, I realized that it's been since awhile since I wrote smut. Cookies to whoever can guess correctly to what movie they were supposed to be watching. Hint, it's a pretty recent movie, considering I watched it a week ago which caused to get this idea in the first place xD Also this is based on a drawing I did. It's up on my deviantart account if anyone wants to see it. I'll link to it on my profile. Well, reviews are greatly appreciated. They do make me smile. Also if you see any errors or mistakes, please let me know so I can correct it. Thanks! ^^ Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
